Char
Char is the cocky and charismatic cousin of Topaz Ashland. He comes from the Fire Nymph tribe of the underworld of Mewni. Background Char is a member of the Fire Nymph tribe and cousin to Topaz Ashland. Growing up in such an environment instilled a desire to fight strong opponents and improve his fighting skills at a very young age. He participates in the Month of Wrath and typically does quite well in it. He has a desire to one day be the champion, but it's no easy feat considering who the usual top winners are. He has a deep respect for Queen Margo in spite of her being of the Lucitor kingdom and of course his cousin Topaz too. He and Topaz have sparred together since they could walk and a lot of what Char knows about fighting he learned from training with her as well as his aunt before she was killed. He's something of a bodyguard for Topaz when she's in the underworld, but it's really in name only. Topaz doesn't need a bodyguard and Char is well aware of that, she can take care of herself. Most of the time it's her bailing him out of trouble if anything. Char has a deep desire to fight strong opponents and won't hesitate to fight anyone on the spot. He asks nicely at first at least... then he starts swinging. A lot of the time this leads to him underestimating opponents and getting pretty beat up, buuuuut he loves it either way and it drives him to want to get stronger so even if he loses he doesn't mind too much. Magical Ability/Skills Char has the magical ability - Solidify - which can form ingneious rock on parts of his body that serve as armor when needed. Weapon Together Char's gauntlets are called "Burning Grip", these gauntlets burn with all the heat of molten metal. Even as a fire nymph he can't wear them all the time or it becomes painful for him. They're quite heavy and even not taking into consideration the heat they still pack a punch against any foe. Appearance Char has orange freckled skin and hair the color of flames. His eyes are a dark orange, bordering on red. He wears no shirt, instead opting for a single pauldron on his shoulder with a strap across his body to keep it on. He wears baggy pants that are kept in place by a large belt. Upon this belt is a dark orange gemstone upon which hangs down a short tabard. His shoes are armored. His most noticable feature are his large gauntlets, known as "Burning Grip" together, it appears as though lava flows from them. Personality Char is cocky, boisterous, and loud. He's very outgoing and has a deep love for the concept of "strength" and becoming stronger by fighting tough opponents. He likes to tease people and can sometimes be seen as blunt or rude, but deep down he's actually pretty charismatic and kind. He cares about others and desires to use his strength to protect those who cannot protect themselves. He deeply respects those stronger than him and seems to instantly know when he's in the presence of someone with a strong spirit. He is extremely loyal to his friends and family. To become his friend is to know that he's always got your back. He takes betrayal very seriously and to betray him is to hurt him deeply. He can hold a grudge for an eternity. Char isn't really shy about nudity, his or others. He's sort of innocent in that way - he doesn't really get why people are so shy about it. He will get naked at inopportune times. He's not... the brightest flame in the underworld to put it lightly. Many concepts go right over his head. He's not completely stupid but... he's kind of a himbo. His common sense is also lacking in some areas and it sometimes gets him into trouble. He's also a glutton. He loves food. He loves to eat. You'd be surprised by how much he can pack away lmao. Relationships Topaz His cousin! He's pretty close to her and they have a big sister/little brother dynamic for sure. Char doesn't have any siblings, but considers Topaz like a big sister. He deeply respects her, her strength, and her skill but also he can't help but be a butt to her sometimes. He's only teasing of course! She's gotten him out of more trouble more times than he can count and he appreciates that... he just does it in his own doofy Char way. King Cole & Queen Phyra He was very close to his aunt when she was alive. His own mother passed giving birth to him so the Queen was something like a surrogate mother to him for a time. He took it really hard when she was killed. He has a deep respect for his King as well and when Topaz is away is often assigned as his "guard" as well. Zafira She's definitely a lot smarter than him. They kinda butt heads sometimes, but they both usually have Topaz's well being as a high priority and get along well enough because of that. Deep down Char has a bit of affection for her and enjoys their squabbles. Scorch Char doesn't hate very many people, it takes a lot for him to hate you, but he hates this bastard. Hody He doesn't trust this fishy guy and is definitely keeping an eye on him for Topaz's sake. He definitely respects his strength though and wants to fight him. Quotes “Are you stupid!? What is WRONG with you??” Topaz yanked Char back by his belt causing him to yelp in surprise. “Awwww come on... look at the size of that guy, Cuz. I gotta fight ‘im!” Char spoke as he pulled against his cousin’s hold on him. “That guy is the size of a mountain, he will CRUSH you. We have more important things to be doing right now. We don’t have time for your shit.” Topaz closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I swear I feel like a babysitter sometimes...” Topaz abruptly noticed that she couldn’t feel Char pulling against her anymore. Her eyes snapped open. All she had in her hand was the belt and the pair of pants it had been attached to. “CHAR!” Sure enough her cousin was dashing toward his next opponent, ass and more exposed for the world to see. “COME BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS ON! FUCKIN’ ANIMAL!” “Nope!” Char laughed. ~~ Zafira muttered under her breath, “Topaz is up there getting fish dick and I’m stuck here with-” “Did you say fish sticks?” Char perked up, he was already salivating. “No! Fucking himbo,” She shook her head. “All you think about is fucking food I swear.” “Food and fighting.” Char corrected honestly. “You got me there, bitch. You got me there.” Zafira sighed. Trivia *He was created by d00mface and shares the same birthday as his creator. *His voiceclaim is Jesse Inocalla, known for his role as Soren on The Dragon Prince. *Char was inspired by a few different characters including but not limited to Kirishima from MHA, Kayn from LOL, Goku from DBZ, Inosuke from KNY, and Prince Sidon from LOZ. Category:Fire Nymph Category:18 years old Category:Male